Better Late Than Never
by Aoife Alana Sharpe
Summary: I suck @ summaries, so please just read it.


**Okay, so, this is about to "emo" kids who have know one another their entire life. Literally. And they both love one another, and dont tell one another till they are about 17. Then Zach dies. It's sad, and Im sorry if you end up crying. Im soo soo sorry. **

Lily

Even standing here hurt. There were so many good memories here. Even if he wasn't here anymore to share the laughter. But I knew that he would never be back. And it was all my fault. If only, if only, if only I had told him what he meant to me, I might have saved him. But of course, I acted too late. Like always.

" Lillian Emrys Goldburg, get your ass in this house right now!"

Of course Babushka would have the last word, no matter what the reason.

Goodbye Zach. I'll miss you. But why did you have to leave me alone here, to deal with the drama, and the preps who would judge us.

* * *

"Shit! Where is his gift? Damn, damn, damn!" I muttered.

"You got me a gift? Aw shucks! I knew you cared." a voice thick with sarcasm and teasing retorted my outspoken thoughts.

"Jesus Zach! Give a girl a warning before you barge into her room!" then I realized what I was wearing. Short shorts and a tank top is never a good idea to wear around a 17 year old boy. Especially Zach. He was your stereotypical pervert who would go to a track meet just to see the girls run. And I, being the great friend that I am, went every time, even though it hurt like a bitch. But, having known that there was no possible way for him to like me like that I had just started to give up hope until this moment.

"Watcha mean Lilly-billy?" he asked bringing up our old nicknames from elementary school. "I ALWAYS come up to your room-"

"Yes I know you do. But what if I was changing"

"That would be a dream come true" She threw a pillow at him. He was such a cheeky ass.

" Zach attack, you are a perverted naive bastard. Maybe I don't want you to see me changing. Talk about awkward!"

"Why, I'm the one seeing you change. Thanks for that mental image by the way!"

" Get out! Now I need to shower and change. Go! Now! Or you don't get any cake!" I threatened him, laughing.

He threw me a mock shock face. " You wouldn't do that! It's my birthday 's in the rules that you have to be nice to me!" he protested. " Now, to get me out, you have to give me my present." he taunted.

"Fine. Here you go. Now scram you insufferable ass!" I thrust the gift to him, and darted into the bathroom across the hall.

"Lilly,oh Lilly, let me come i-in!" he called in a sing song voice.

"No, now go away you big bad wolf!"

"FINE! I see how it is. Now I shall go open my gift!" I waited for the scream, but it never came. I stuck my head into my room, and was assaulted with stuffed animals.

" Hey, HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shrieked. " But Lilly-Kins," Again with the old nicknames, "You were taking so long; I thought you might want to witness me opening the presents." He had on the EPIC POUTING MANEUVER and The Puppy Dog Eyes, a truly terrifying combo.

"OK! NOW OPEN THE DAMN PRESENT!" he complied.

"What the fuck? What is this supposed to be?"

" Oh nothing much. Just a blow up sex doll, and a mega box of condoms. We don't anymore Zachs running around do we?"

"I have no idea what you mean, and I shall choose not to take offence to that."

"Damn. So birthday boy, what do you want to do today? We could go to the pool, the mall, the park, or the..." our eyes widened, and we both said in unison, " the tree house!"

the treehouse was just what the name suggested. A tree house. It was an old tree house that we found when our parents were fighting, or when we just needed to be alone. But there was another reason that i brought up the tree house. I had put his real gift in there, and i wanted to give it to him today.

"Tree house it is then. Now get your lazy ass up, so i can change. Go. Now." I pointed out my door to him, and shooed him out like a wayward puppy. Now, what to wear. Not a dress. We were going into the woods for Gods sake! So, i pulled out my black skinnies, black and purple converse, and my Black Veil Brides bridesmaids dress tank.

"Zach! I need your help! Come in real fast!" See, my bedroom is right across the alley from a creepy old dude, and for some reason, my heavy purple curtains were thrown wide open. And I happen to be too short to reach the top to pull them closed. But Zach, he was a tall son of a bitch. He was actually about as tall as Andy 6, the other "man" in my life.

"Whats up, lil-lily? Wha-oh. Never mind. Do you need some help there?"

"Uhm, yes, just a bit there thanks." Damn, why, of all the bloody times, does my "Sexy" British accent have to come out now?!


End file.
